Our Hearts Are Connected
by Sailor Wolf4
Summary: It's been a year since Riku had fought Xemnes and now he's on earth sitting at a hospital bed and waiting for the woman he loves to regain consciousness from surgery that she had to go through in order to save her life. Riku/OC Lots of fluff and angst.


Author's Note:

Just a little romance for my OC and Riku. It's fluffy, it's cute, and it's one of those "Awe!" moments so I hope that you all enjoy it. I'm very pleased with the length too, normally I just can't get past three thousand words these days, but today I was able to for some reason. For my subscribers, just be glad that I did something. But don't worry, I've got some goodies coming up for everyone on top of the other projects that I'm working on. In any case, I hope you all enjoy! Read and Review please! I mean it!

Our Hearts Are Connected

There was nothing else that I could have done except watch over her while she rested. She always seemed to get herself into the worst of situations then blow it off as nothing. After blowing it off, it'd turn out that later, she was hurt and needed serious medical treatment and she'd just smile right before they give her the stuff that would knock her out (I was never sure about what it was called). I suppose that it comes from being what she was and I guess that I did that too. Actually, I did that a lot before I met her, but she had changed me. She suddenly became my reason for living. But it was hard to look at her in that way at times because she frustrated me. Every time I turned my back, she'd go off and get herself hurt.

I understood why she did it. She was the protector of the worlds, just like I was. She had her duty to her leader like I had mine to the many existing worlds (it was more like me needing to redeem myself). I couldn't stop her and she couldn't stop me, but sometimes, I wished that she'd take less risks and stop waving off most of her injuries.

This particular moment fully represents her complete disregard for her life as I waited for her to wake up from her last surgery. They still had to give her the anesthetics (I think that's what the doctor called it), but only as a precaution in case she woke up during the surgery. She had passed out in my car right before we even made it to the hospital and it took a lot of lying from my part just to explain her injuries away. I, unfortunately, wasn't a medical expert so I wasn't sure how plausible my explanations were.

In any case, they immediately rushed her to the E.R. once I explained how bad her injuries looked to me and about two hours later they had her in stable condition, but not completely out of danger. It took a while longer before they deemed her ready for visitors.

I hadn't told any of her other friends and family that she returned to the E.R. yet. I figured that she wouldn't appreciate it if I did so, but the good thing I figured that came out of her frequent trips to the hospital was that I could at least spend more time with her.

We rarely saw each other on peaceful terms even though we knew each other far better than we knew ourselves at times. When we were together, we normally fought an enemy or I was assigned by her mother to protect her. Of course, she could take care of herself, but even her mother could see that at times, she couldn't cope. The burden of her duty became heavy and she needed someone to make sure that she didn't get herself killed. That was where I came in and I was certain that I did my job well.

Unfortunately, the only time that I could really do my job was when she didn't go out on solo missions. When she would leave her home, and now my home, unannounced and unexpected I would just sit in my chamber and wait for her to return. We all did that because that was all we could really do. It was either wait for her or attempt to go looking for her; something not for the faint hearted. I had to go after her once and I can truthfully say that it was not an easy process. This is because she went to the farthest reaches of the universe to protect worlds. Many of those worlds, she had never even heard of, but she went anyway. That was just how she functioned. The doer of all things good, pure, and right; yet she never asked anyone for help.

When I was finally able to see her, I rushed into her room as fast as possible. I needed the comfort of knowing that she would be alright and that she was safe from harm.

The sight of her weak and vulnerable body always distressed me. But, even when she looked so helpless and vulnerable she looked like an angel. That fact never really surprised me, especially after meeting several of her kind before even meeting her. Elves were known for their exquisite outward beauty. She took the cake too when it came to it (at least when she wasn't too busy looking like a human of average beauty). Her hair was like bronze with a dash of golden streak (and I mean gold not blonde). Her eyes (which never changed when she hid her appearance) were a piercing shade of teal that was used to stab the soul with their renowned death glare. Her skin was fair (unless in her human form where she took great pains to look pale) and sometimes, when the light was right, it glowed. If only she would show that she truly was beautiful sometimes.

But that was wistful thinking on my part; especially since the laws of her race forbade showing their true selves to the human race. Of course there were certain exceptions to the rule, like me since I wasn't from that world and I was considered an elf-friend, but there were not that many humans who knew about them.

Now, I was watching her beside her bed in a chair. The chair, I noticed, was a bit uncomfortable, but I brushed that thought aside as concern for her surfaced in full and soon my full attention was on her. It was a good thing she healed fast or else I was probably going to go insane with worry.

"Are you her husband?" I started when I realized that the nurse had walked in and just asked me a question.

I stared at her for a second while I processed the woman's words before shaking my head.

"No ma'am, I'm not her husband. I'm just… her loyal friend," I explained accurately.

The nurse nodded and began writing on her clip board the data that the machines were showing. I glanced at the clip board and saw my princess' name scrawled out in legible handwriting.

_Brianna Allyson Davis_

The "Davis" part of her name was my idea when she first started visiting the hospital on a regular basis. I figured that having her referred to as "Princess Brianna of the elfin race" would not be a good idea. So, to counteract that, I suggested a last name for her and she decided to use it as a way of protection. It amazed me sometimes at how she could have no sense of self-preservation one moment then have one the next. In many cases such as this one I ended up saving her a lot of grief.

Since she was the princess of the elves, she was bound by elfin law and was forced to always hide her true species. Since I was her designated protector I, I was bound by the Queen's command to protect her identity when she was otherwise unable to do so. Like now, for instance; the doctor had to do some blood work on her and I had to make sure that they didn't get the elf blood. There were many times like this where I had to switch her blood with mine. I had to do that today when the doctors tested it. After all, I had already employed Lucretsia Crescent to test Brianna's blood and, if something was wrong, to provide me with the means of treating her. It was a never ending cycle, but I kept at it because she was my princess.

Many of you are probably wondering why I considered her my princess. Well, the reason is that when Sora went off to do whatever King Mickey had planned for him, I had to do my own thing assigned by the king. That thing was to protect Princess Brianna from any Heartless threat that might come up since she was not only the princess of the elves and the protector of the universe, but the heart of the elven race. That meant that there was a lot of people after her and while she was able to fight them off most of the time, she still had to protect the universe. That was where I came in. She fought her normal every day foes and I fought whoever attempts to kidnap her. It was just how it all ended up, yet I wouldn't have it any other way.

Finally, after three more hours of her just lying there looking pale and sick, she finally regained consciousness. Her sudden reemergence into reality put my worried heart at ease and I smiled gently at her confused yet tired face. She stared up at me with a glazed look in her eyes for a few seconds before returning the smile and attempting to sit up. I laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down; taking care not to tousle her too much for fear of reopening her wounds.

"Riku, I'm fine," she said yet I knew that it was a lie.

I took a hold of her hand that was attached to the IV and let out a soft nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I'll be convinced that you're okay when you get some more of your natural color back instead of this sheet white look you're sporting right now," I replied to her .

She let out a tired sigh and closed her eyes again. She squeezed my hand that held hers (mine was under the palm of her small, thin, and pale one because the IV was attached to the vein on top) and fell silent. I had thought that she had gone back to sleep after a while until she spoke again.

"Riku, thanks for doing this. You don't have to, but you do. I don't know how I can function without you running around and making sure that I don't end up killing myself," she said in a tone of voice that surprised me.

I stared at her feeling confused at her words and unsure about how to reply to her. She smiled at me again, her teal eyes soft and inviting. I knew that look all too well; it was her "I'm sorry look" and I knew that she was feeling guilty again for worrying me.

"I know you can't miss reckless," my voice was soft, yet I let the tease in my voice leek out just to show her that I didn't blame her for doing what she destined to always do.

She took a deep breath, "Not what I meant. Riku, I was thanking you for always being with me even when I'm stubborn and don't let on about my injuries half of the time."

I watched her, my eyes serious, for a few seconds before taking her other hand into my own and lifting myself from my chair and re-positioning onto her bed.

"Brianna, you're my friend and it doesn't matter to me whether or not you've decided to be stubborn about you injuries or when you run off without telling anyone where you're going. I'm always going to be with you no matter what; I'll never leave you," I muttered to her gently so that no eavesdroppers could hear what I told her.

She looked like she was about to cry and I gently rubbed her IV free hand with my thumb.

"Friends don't abandon each other when they're in need. You've never done that to me, so why should I do that to you? Besides, I prefer you alive at the moment as well as everyone else," my voice again, held the light hearted joke that floated from my lips.

I wanted to show her how much I really cared. I wanted her to understand that I couldn't for the life of me leave her to fend for herself. Even when Sora finally finished whatever Kind Mickey had him do, I wasn't going to leave her. The heartless threat might be gone soon; maybe even the next day, but she was my life. She had given me a reason to see the light; to look into it and love it. She had shown me that the realm of light wasn't completely safe and that evil was everywhere. She showed me that there was more to life then my past sins and what I had done. She had shone me forgiveness when I didn't think I deserved it. Most of all, she showed me that I could love.

I know its sappy for me to say, but after the whole thing with Xheanort taking control of my body and immersing my very being with darkness, I thought that I lost the ability to have such deep feelings as love. I thought that ever since I started down the path between the light and the dark that my life would be a constant struggle and that I would have no time for such petty things like love. I had even begun to look at love as some sort of idiotic fantasy that could only last so long until it was ripped away; like Kairi had been ripped away from me due to my sins.

Brianna had all but saved me from myself and because of her, I had found the ability to love again.

I'm using love as a broad term as well; the love of a best friend; sibling (blood related or not); parent; friend; teacher; and lover (feelings returned or not). She had saved me from a time when I was still confused, still unsure about what to do. Still broken from memories and ideals that I held because of those memories; sure I was loyal to my friends and all, but I was still empty. It was like the road I was walking had hit this wide vast field with many other roads that branched off from it and lead to different places.

Meeting Brianna, being with Brianna, it had all taught me a valuable lesson about love and in the end because of her, I fell in love. I fell in love with her.

"Riku, you won't ever leave me, right? I know that it's selfish of me to ask you that but I really don't want to lose you or the friendship that we have," she said in a serious voice.

I met her beautiful worried teal eyes again and smiled softly at her for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Brianna, I would never leave you. I don't want to leave you. And let me tell you a secret," I leaned forwards, "Even if we're far apart, I'll always be with you. You know why?"

She cocked an eyebrow at my words; confused, "Why?"

I kissed the top of her hand, "Because we're connected, you and I. Our hearts are connected in some way or another and if you always remember me, I'll never be far from you. I'm always with you in memory."

Brianna smiled, "Yes but I'd prefer it that you were where I can see you. That way I don't have to worry about you getting killed or…" she hesitated for a second, "…or being already dead."

She looked away from me and I realized that her confession embarrassed her.

"Brianna, to be frank, I'd prefer it if you stayed alive as well. It puts my mind at ease to know that you're not dead. I'm always worried that someday you will be," she looked back up at me unsure about how to take my words.

"Riku, it's not that easy to kill me," she insisted.

I gave her an incredulous look and glanced at the machinery around her. She scowled.

"I'll be fully recovered by tomorrow," she muttered stubbornly.

I sighed, "You know, sometimes you can be frustrating at times?"

She glared at me, "Oh yeah? Well tell me mister protector; tell me why you always feel the need to get your own ass into situations that could mean your own death? I don't…"

She trailed off into silence and looked away from me again; the anger on her face was dying away.

"I just… I just don't want to… I don't want you to die, so the feeling's mutual," she forced out at last.

My heart thumped in my chest and I let go if her hand to place my own on her cheek. I could feel, rather than see the blush that appeared. I almost pulled back but I didn't.

Maybe it was time that she knew? Rejection or not, she had the right to know why I constantly put my life on the line for her and it definitely wasn't because we were friends or because I was her protector. I wanted her to understand that. I wanted her to know my reasons for keeping her alive.

"Brianna, I have something that I need to tell you," I said finally wanting to get the feelings that I had off my chest.

She looked at me with her wide teal eyes that never failed to make my stomach do flip flops. At the sight of those beautiful eyes I almost chickened out of saying anything. After all, she was a princess and I was just her protector. I wasn't even a knight or a commander, or nobility of any sort. I was nobody. But, I was a nobody that she thought of as a friend. Was what I had to say worth risking our friendship?

"And, Brianna, what I have to tell you might change things between us. But, I hate keeping secrets from you. You've practically have become my best friend in this world," I paused unsure about how to continue.

Brianna grasped the hand that I had resting against her cheek gently with her own.

"You're my best friend too, Riku," she muttered to me softly.

That helped give me the courage to continue with what I had to say.

"Brianna when we first met… I was lost. So lost, confused, hurting, and in pain; the memories of my past haunted and tormented me and made me think that there was no hope for me accept fighting and balancing on the fine line between light and dark. I was so wrapped up in myself that I had forgotten what it was like to feel the love of friends, parents, and acquaintances. But, then when I met you, when you and I began to work together, something began to change inside of me. I got scared at first because I didn't know what it was. But slowly and surely you began to show me, without even realizing that you were, that everything could be forgiven. You showed me that mistakes of the past were just bumps in the road that could lead to a better future. I know, this sounds soppy, but it's the truth. You showed me, in the midst of turmoil and evil, how to get my humanity back," I stared at her intensely.

She looked startled, "I knew that you had been sort of cold when we first met, but I never… I never expected you to… to be in so much pain."

I smiled ruefully, "Yeah, I was hiding it. It was just easier to do that. But the more that I was around you, the more you began to break my mask. You healed me; mended me, helped me, and showed me the way. It was like you proved what the king said about the light and the darkness, how they coexist and how I walked on the line that narrowly separated them from each other. You helped me understand that I needed more than just myself to walk the path. I needed and anchor in the light and after searching for so long, I found one."

I held her in my gaze hoping that she would understand what I was saying. All I saw was confusion and shock. She didn't understand where I was going with this and I sighed at that.

"Brianna, what I'm trying to say is that… you mean so much to me. In fact, you're not just my friend anymore. In my eyes, we can never be just friends because I will always see you as something more. We've known each other for two years now, Brianna, and I don't think I've ever met any girl who is as precious to me as you are. I… love you," I whispered the last part.

She didn't make a sound. She didn't make a movement. She didn't look angry or disgusted. But, I knew that my words had put her into a state of shock by the way she was looking at me. Her mouth was open, her eyes were the size of saucers and her cheeks were flushed a deep red. I couldn't tell what she was thinking at all and it was worrying me.

I stroked her flaming cheek gently with my thumb.

"Brianna? Please say something?" I asked sounding more desperate then I meant to.

She tried to, but all that came out of her throat was a small squeak. Finally she seemed to have shaken herself out of her reverie because she looked away from me and closed her eyes. I wasn't completely certain about what that meant, but I waited for her to respond to me. It may be that she would want me to leave to think it over, or she might reject me and send me away. She could get mad after the shock wore off, or she could let me down gently and suggest that we speak of my feelings for her no more. At this point I would agree with anything she wanted to do. I didn't care, just so long as she gave me an answer in the end.

She finally did after what seemed to be hours and I almost felt my heart sink when she opened her mouth with her eyes still closed.

"Riku, do you mean it?" she asked.

That wasn't what I had been expecting, but I answered her all the same, "Of course. I would never lie to you," I thought about that, "anymore."

She smiled as memories of that incident played back in her head. I knew that she remembered. It had been a very emotional time for the both of us for various reasons.

She finally looked at me and her eyes held an emotion that I had never seen her with before. I saw the joy in them as she smiled at me warmly.

"Riku, I love you too," she said in a strong voice.

I wasn't certain if I wanted to cry or not. I knew that tears were brimming my eyes and my mouth parted slightly in disbelief. She loved me too? She returned my feelings? I was so shocked that I couldn't even think straight for a few seconds.

She caressed my hand, "I really love you."

I leaned closer to her face where our lips were centimeters apart from touching. I hovered, still uncertain about us. Was this illegal? Was she allowed to fall in love with a human? After all, she was going to inherit the elven throne soon.

My eyes must have reflected my uncertainty because she laughed slightly.

"Riku, it's not illegal to kiss me," she said.

That was all I needed before my lips met hers. The kiss was sweet and gentile. I didn't go to fast for her sake (because of her injuries), but I was sure to pour all of my love into it. To show her how I felt about her. She seemed to be doing the same thing and when we pulled back, though I had tried my best to be gentile, we both still came up slightly winded. But she looked so happy and that in turn made me the same. I knew that no matter what, I would do anything for her.


End file.
